People of the Galaxy
The races and organizes in the Galaxy and vast and varied, but for most heroes it is best to know who you can trust and who you should be wary of. As such it is best for them to be categorized in to three broad groups; Good Guys, Bad Guys, and Neutrals. Each one is either a Species or Vocation, which can be acquired with Character Points at the point of Hero Creation. = Good Guys = = Astro Guard (Vocation) = These self appointed protectors of the galaxy, use a variety of different themed giant robot suits to battle large threats like the Titaniums, Space Colossi, and the Mecha Brigade. Base Grade * Three Stats * Same as base Species Qualities * Same as base Species Abilities * Same as base Species Resources * Astrozord Flaws * Duty Bound (The Unity) In the years since the Brigade rebellion of Turok 10, the Astro Guard have made a point to decorate their Astrozords in the bright colours of the Unity emblems, trying to impress the hope and bright ideals of the lost syndicate on all who see them. * See 'here' for more. = Furikitai (Species) = The Furikitai (fury-kit-eye) are a barbaric cat people, with subspecies based on all the known felines type. Only recently discovering advanced technology less than a century ago, they find it hard to let go of their own ideals. Luckily the most powerful of their kind, the Lionkitai, are a noble and moralistic people, with a strong code of ethics. Base Grade * One Stats * Varies by type Qualities * Varies by type Abilities * Body of Animal * Varies by type Resources * None specific Flaws * Inhuman Appearance (-5) * Moral Code (optional) ' '''Experts in combat, they use their feline abilities to their advantage, still preferring these to most technology, though they do not refute them. Some believe they are related to the Faunkin due their similar animal appearance, but the Faunkins lack of animal abilities despite being more animal looking, seems to discredit this. * ''See 'here' for more. = Space Rangers (Vocation) = System based police and administers of local laws the natives might not be able to deal with, these cowboy like men and women hold surprising power, gifted to them through secret genetic enhancements. Base Grade * Two Stats * Same as base Species Qualities * Same as base Species Abilities * Chosen from specific list Resources * Space Bike Flaws * Ethical Code (Local Authority) The Spaces Rangers fly from planet to planet, and town to town and have a mix of races, though they tend usually to be from one of the planets of the system they protect. * See here for more. = Olympians (Species) = These God-like like muscle men have waged a war for their planet for countless centuries, and despite the ability for space travel, stay in this system most of the time, under the belief they they guard the source of all goodness in the Universe, the Ether. Not all are good on these planets though, and the Dark Olympians are always trying to take control of this universal power. Base Grade * Three Stats * +30 Strength Qualities * None specific Abilities * Super Strength (added above) * Resist Lethal 20 * Utilize Ether Resources * Mostly primitive and magical Flaws * Moral Code (Light Olympians) * Inhuman Appearance (Dark Olympians) Loving weapons forged of Ethernian Steel, and to ride the giant wild beasts of their planet, they use ships when necessary ,but most technology cannot contend with their natural power when they call upon the Ether. * See 'here' for more. = Neon Knights (Vocation) ' = Warriors who who utilize Neo Tech in a way that cannot be opposed by standard Laser weapons, they travel the Galaxy spreading their own moral code of honour and justice, regardless of what the local authority desires. Base Grade * Two Stats * Same as base Species Qualities * Same as base Species Abilities * Same as base Species Resources * Neon Armour * Neon Sword Flaws * Ethical Code (Neon H0nour) Though they are mostly human, they do allow other races to join, if they chose to live the strict life of justice and honour. * ''See 'here for more.'' = Bad Guys = = Holotrons (Species) = A race of digital beings from cyberspace who can only exist in this world by projecting themselves into robots with hologram faces, they're expert killers who have no qualms about wiping out life, and do so with glee. Nearly all of them are on a mission for the Lord Luminari when encountered, nearly always involving methods to find new ways to exist or build new bodies. Base Grade * Two Stats * Normal Qualities * None Specific Abilities * Body of Digital Information Resources * Holobot Vessel Flaws * Inhuman Appearance As they do not ‘die’ if their Material Vessel are destroyed, they do not fear battle of any kind, but they are not foolish enough to resort to suicidal mission so easily , knowing how difficult it can be to obtain a new Vessel. * See 'here' for more. = Mecha Brigade (Vocation) = Enemies of the Astro Guard, they are trying to establish a new empire through force and numbers from their base on Terok 10. Their Mechzords are comparable to those of the Astro Guard’s Astrozords, but are focused more on attack than defense. They also keep the old muted colours of original Astrozords. Base Grade * Three Stats * Same as base Species Qualities * Same as base Species Abilities * Same as base Species Resources * Mechzord * Extra Weapon systems Flaws * Hatred (the Unity) They have several leaders, the Brigadiers, but they all follow the will of the aging Mecha Emperor, who rules with a literal iron fist, never leaving his life supporting extra large Mechazord on Turok 6. * See 'here' for more. = Space Colossi (Species) = Giant monsters that roam through space, eating all life on planets, they are nearly unstoppable if not for the combined might of the Astro Guards. Base Grade * Four Stats * Strength +50 * Agility -50 * Intelligence -10 Qualities * Size 65 (20,500ft +) Abilities * Absorb Life * Damage with Electricity * Immune to Vacuum * Move Through Space * Resist Lethal * Weapon of Body * Many more, varies with Colossi Resources * None Flaws * Monstrous Appearance (base 20) These beings come from outside the Galaxy and seem to be drawn to life and energy, and they seem to have animal like intelligence. * See 'here' for more. = Titaniums (Race) = Giant robots from an artificial cybernetic hollow planet called the Titus Sphere. They have their own culture, but even though some have tried to ally themselves with other races, their own goals of survival always override this. Base Grade * Three Stats * Strength +5 * Agility -5 Qualities * Size 10 (10-20ft tall) Abilities * Body of Machine * Reshape Machine (self) Resources * None Specific Flaws * Inhuman Appearance (-10) * Need Titus Light to survive (-10) Despite not ‘evolving’ like living beings, they emulate life and death well, needing to repair their parts, requiring the converted light of their sun to sustain themselves, and even making new Titaniums under the Mother Star of Titus, usually with their own parts, so they can adding parts to these young robots and seeming to grow. * See 'here' for more. = Void Demons (Race) = It is still not known if these things exist, but if they do they seem to want to drive insane anyone who stays inside the Void or near an open gate for too long. Base Grade * Four Stats * Unknown Qualities * Unknown Abilities * Decrease Sanity (maybe) * Possession (maybe) Resources * Unknown Flaws * Unknown Though no one has confirmed they exist, let alone what they look like, the Ether Priests seem to think they know, citing scriptures on claws headed beings, with long tails, all with a body of pure darkness. * Can’t see 'here' for more. = Neutral People (filthy neutrals) = = Aliens (Species) = There are hundreds of aliens races with all sort of different appearances and abilities''' Base Grade * One Stats * Same as base Species Qualities * Same as base Species Abilities * Same as base Species Resources * None Specific Flaws * None Specific ''' = Auto Warriors (Vocation) = Warriors who use advanced land vehicles to fly through space to explore, protect, or even raid cargo ships, but most of all look after themselves.' Base Grade * Two Stats * Same as base Species Qualities * Same as base Species Abilities * Same as base Species Resources * Stella Drive Autoship Flaws * None Specific '''' = Ether Priests (Vocation) = Extremist priests who worship something called the ether, a source of goodness in the world. There are those who see it as a force of pure power thought, and use it to nefarious ends. Base Grade * Two Stats * Same as base Species Qualities * Same as base Species Abilities * Create Ether Resources * None Specific Flaws * Moral Code (Ether) * Evil Code (Dark Ether Priests) = Faunkins (Species) = A mix of different animal people from their own system, they have space travel and their own wars and agendas. Base Grade * One Stats * Strength -2 * Agility +2 Qualities * Size 5 (2ft - 5ft) Abilities * None Specific Resources * None Specific Flaws * Inhuman Appearance (-5) = Humans (Species) = Base Grade * One Stats * Normal Qualities * Normal Abilities * None Specific Resources * None Specific Flaws * None Specific = Okari = A race or wolf people who fight for dominance of the planet Thwoem with their stolen technology against the cat like Furikitai. They are ferocious and noble worries, with strong sense of pride and honour but with a hunger for battle and conflict that will never bring them peace. Some Okari have developed a way to harness a life force energy that can unleash devastating energy and increase their strength to unbelievable levels. Base Grade * Two * Point Cost: 50 Stats * Strength +0(+20) * Agility +0 (+10 * Inteligence * Charisma Qualities * None Specific Abilities * Body of Wolf (5) ** Scent +10 * Super Strength (25) ** +20 Strength * Super Agility (15) ** +10 Agility * Sense Lifeforce (5 ** Assess +5, Range 100ft, Targets 10 ** As Ki * Lunar Shape Change (10) ** Only on full moon (Lim -10) *** On own planet only every X 3 years ** Size (0) *** 20ft tall ** Strength (15) *** +10 * Resist Lethal (15) ** 25 points * Breath Weapon (10) ** +10, 60ft cone * Lose Control (-10) * Inhuman Appearance (-10) Resources * None Specific Flaws * Inhuman Appearance (-5) * Hunger (-5) = Pathogens (Species) = Only recently discovered in the Volus nebula, these aliens are sentient Bacteria, Fungus, and Virus’ who battle have battled each other for unknown generations, and now are spilling out their personal war into the living races (literally in some cases) Base Grade * Two Stats * Unknown Qualities * Unknown Abilities * Body of *varies* * Others unknowns Resources * None Specific Flaws * Inhuman Appearance (-15) * Non Vocal (-10) = Veganaughts (Species) = A race bioluminescent aquatic people on a water planet who can use incredibly powerful ki energy to to cause devastating damage. Due to the deep dark waters they live in their eyesight is inverted and generate bright neon lights themselves and from their deep sea like spaceships Base Grade * Three Stats * Normal Qualities * Aquatic Abilities * See Through Darkness * Move Through Water * Manipulate Ki Resources * None Specific Flaws * Inhuman Appearance (-10) = Metamancers (Vocation) = Magic users who can create effects by using the Void without the need for Neo Tech. Base Grade * Two Stats * Same as base Species Qualities * Same as base Species Abilities * Manipulate Magic Resource * Metastones Flaw * Dedication = Technosaur Rider (Vocation) = Cybernetically enhanced dinosaurs are used to rage a war for their planet between their human masters. Though they rarely ever left their planet, new conflicts across the Galaxy have created a demand for their highly dangerous mercenaries Base Grade * Two Stats * Same as base Species Qualities * Same as base Species Abilities * Same as base Species Resources * Dinosaur with Dinotech™ Flaws * Emotional Bond (Dinosaur)